emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6782 (31st January 2014)
Plot Ross tells Debbie that he's staying at Dale View now, but she mentions that Andy told her he was letting him stay for one night. Cathy has sneaked into Bob and Brenda's bedroom and discovered that her MP3 player isn't the colour she wanted, Brenda promises to change it. Jai is worrying as he's not heard anything from Sam yet. Jimmy and Bernice both nurse hangovers. Bernice is humiliated by her actions to snare James. Nicola devises a plan. In a department store, Brenda slips an MP3 player into another customer's pocket in the hope of causing a distraction for when she finally makes her move in stealing another device. Pete, Adam and Moira try to convince Andy to change his mind and let Ross stay but Andy won't. Nicola asks Jimmy to fix Bernice up on a blind date with one of the haulage drivers, Chad. She then tells Bernice they're double dating tonight. Bernice isn't keen until she overhears James talking on the phone with a woman. Back in the department store, as the other customer sets the store alarm off, Brenda takes her moment and swiftly leaves with the stolen MP3 player. However, she is terrified when she is caught out by another security guard. Brenda pleads with him to give her a break and promises that she won't shoplift again, explaining the recent trauma she's been through. Ruby is hurt and offended when Bob accuses her of stealing Suzie's purse. She walks out, feeling betrayed that she doesn't have his trust. Ross cleans up at Dale View on his dinner in an effort to try to convince Andy and Adam to let him stay, adding that there's a football game on tonight and he'll make a curry and get some beers in. Andy still insists that he wants him gone. The security guard sympathises with Brenda, but is unable to convince his boss not to prosecute and the police arrive to arrest her. Moira reminds Andy that she and John helped him out when he needed it, which leaves him thoughtful about Ross. James tells Moira that he's been in touch with an old contact, Charlotte, who now works at a national supermarket and would like to offer them a deal. James adds that if they combine their herds, they could triple what they're making. She tells him to set it up. Jimmy accidentally brings the wrong driver and arrives with Colin. Andy arrives back home in time to see Ross leaving, he tells Ross he can stay but won't be giving him any second chances if he screws up. Bernice is unimpressed with Colin's personal hygiene and is humiliated again when he dumps her for being insecure. A guilty Brenda is horrified to eventually arrive back home and hear that Ruby has walked out of the café after Bob's accusations. She orders Bob to apologise, but he's more sure than ever that Ruby is the culprit. Cast Regular cast *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Security Guard - Danny Ryder *Colin - Craig Shepherd Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt *Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen, stairs *Dale View - Living room/kitchen, front garden *Café Main Street - Public area *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room, yard, barn *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office *Vidion Electrical - Shop floor, office, exterior Notes *Viewing Figures: 6,530,000 viewers (22nd place) Memorable dialogue Bernice Blackstock: "Call this making it up to me? I've had to go to the toilet to get some fresh air. Do you know how wrong that is? When the toilet smells good?" Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes